Alone At Home !
by Ginevra Weasley Malfoy
Summary: Draco sempre quis saber o que Gina fica fazendo quando ele viaja a trabalho...


Às vezes eu viajo a trabalho e isso é sempre no fim de semana. Fico imaginando o que Ginevra fica fazendo em casa sem mim, nós não somos casados, só moramos juntos.

Semana passada eu falei que eu iria viajar nesse fim de semana só que na verdade eu não ia viajar.

Fui para um hotel ontem e hoje de manhã resolvi vir para casa, não agüentaria mentir para ela, mesmo sendo um Malfoy, cheguei em casa às 10:30 da manhã. Ela estava sentada na mesa da cozinha com uma xícara de café na mão e um prato de torradas com geléia de morango (sua favorita). Ela olhou para trás e se assustou.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu não fui viajar, eu menti, espero que você não fique brava"

Eu sei que eu fui muito direto, mas eu não conseguiria mentir para ela de novo.

Ela não ficou brava.

"Porque você mentiu?"

"Porque eu queria saber o que você faz quando fica sozinha em casa"

"O que você esperava? Que eu chamasse o Potter, o Cedrico e o Blaise e fizesse uma festinha particular"

"Mais ou menos isso"

"Seu pervertido! Na verdade eu fico dormindo até tarde, depois eu figo para a Mione, tomo café da manhã, tomo banho, me troco, vou almoçar na casa da Mione, depois do almoço eu e a Mione ficamos fofocando um pouco, aí eu volto para casa umas 10:00 da noite, te ligo, pelo menos quando você resolve viajar, assisto um filme... Essas coisas"

"Então você não vê nem o Potter, nem o Diggory, nem o Blaise"

"Eu quase não vejo o Potter a não ser quando a Mione faz o favor de convidar ele e o Rony para almoçarem na casa dela..."

"A sangue-ruim, desculpa, Hermione e o seu irmão estão namorando ainda?"

"Como assim ainda? Eles namoram desde que eu tinha 15 anos, nós começamos a namorar quando eu tinha dezesseis"

"É mesmo, faz tem para cacet*"

"É, também acho"

"Quanto tempo faz?"

"Sete anos'

"Nem faz tanto tempo assim"

"Como não, a gente já se formou em Hogwarts e na faculdade, e olha que a faculdade de medi bruxaria durou cinco anos. E nós já estamos morando juntos"

"Pois é, e nós já estamos fazendo a residência"

"Voltando ao assunto de ex- namorados meus. Eu vejo o Cedrico com mais freqüência que o Potter, já que ele continua sendo meu amigo e o Potter nunca foi. E eu só vejo o Blaise quando eu estou com você já que vocês são amigos"

"Então ta, já que você diz quem sou eu para duvidar"

"Voltando ao assunto de Rony e Mione, eles já estão para marcar o casamento"

"Gina... Eles namoram a quase o mesmo tempo que a gente... Você sabe que eu não queria casar, mas se você quiser casar a gente pode até ver"

"Isso e uma proposta de casamento do seu jeito?"

"Na verdade não, mas pode virar, dependendo da sua resposta"

"Olha, eu admiro o seu jeito romântico de ser, mas você sabe que não está nos meus planos casar, nem ter filhos e lembra que a gente concordado que só morar juntos estava bom"

Graças ao bom Merlin ela disse isso, porque eu não sei se eu teria condição física e emocional de ter a responsabilidade de casar com uma ruiva dessas. Primeiro: se acontece algo com ela seriam os seis irmãos, o pai, a mãe, a avó, o avô, a tia mais chegada, já que ela tem um monte, o tio mais chegado, o que é casado com a tia mais chegada e os amigos dela para cima de mim. É, eu acho que esse é o único prejuízo de casar com ela.

"É, eu sei, eu só pensei que com o clima de casamentos você poderia ter mudado de idéia, mesmo você nunca fazendo isso"

"Falando em casamento... Você vai comigo no casamento do Potter com a Chang?"

"Vou, fazer que, né? Imagina se o Potter resolve chifrar a Chang logo no primeiro dia de casamento e tenta fazer isso justo com você"

"E você por acaso achaque eu te chifraria também?"

"Ah, você sabe que de vez em quando eu ainda tenho aquele sonho no qual pego você, o Potter, o Digorry e o traidor do Zabini na minha cama"

"O Blaise é seu amigo e você sabe que eu não te trairia com eles, se fosse para eu trair seria com um cara mais novo, com mais dinheiro e que eu nunca tivesse beijado"

"Então você admite que já beijou eles ?"

"Sim. Eu não falei que não tivesse. Você sabe que eu namorei o Potter antes de namorar o Cedrico, depois que eu terminei com o Cedrico, você começou a me jogar na parede e me chamar de lagartixa e mesmo assim eu fiquei com o Blaise em uma festa"

"Então você me traiu?"

"Isso não seria considerado traição já que nós não estávamos juntos de verdade, nós só éramos amigos e você só tinha me beijado uma vez"

"Ta bom"

"E você Draco Malfoy já me traiu?"

"Na verdade não, depois que eu te beijei pela primeira vez eu parei de ficar com as garotas da Sonserina"

"Ah, que bonitinho"

"Eu sei que eu sou lindo, cheiroso e gostoso"

"E modesto"

"Também. Quando você falou que se fosse me trair você me trairia com um homem mais novo, com mais dinheiro e que você nunca tivesse beijado..."

"Sim?"

"Você estava falando sério?"

"Claro que não"

"Que bom! Porque se estivesse seria meio difícil você achar alguém com mais dinheiro que eu ou que o Potter ou que o Blaise"

"É verdade"

"Mas voltando ao assunto do que você faz quando fica sozinha em casa... Você só me falou o que você faz no sábado. O que você faz no domingo?"

"Acordo tarde de novo, te ligo, tomo café da manhã, tomo banho, me troco, vou até a casa da minha mãe, fico lá um pouco, depois nó vamos almoçar na casa do Gui..."

"Quem mais vai da casa do seu irmão e da Fleur?"

"O Rony, a Mione, o Potter, minha mãe, meu pai, os gêmeos, o Percy, a Penélope, o Carlinhos e a Joey"

"Quem é Joey?"

"A namorada do Carlinhos"

"Mais uma?"

"Pois é. Como você consegue ir com a cara da Fleuma?"

"Ela é bonita. A Chang não vai?"

"Não, o Potter sabe que o povo não vai com a cara dela"

"Porque não?"

"Porque o Potter seria o cara ideal para mim e nós só terminamos por causa dela"

"Você acha que o Cicatriz seria o cara ideal para você?"

"Claro que não"

"Que bom! Quem você acha que seria o cara ideal?"

"Você dá para o gasto"

"Nossa, você é muito exigente né?"

"É, mas eu preciso de alguém que esteja a minha altura"

"Você fala de mim, mas você também é muito modesta"

"Claro e é por isso que você está a minha altura"

"Obrigado, já que isso quer dizer que eu sou perfeito igual a você"

'"Obrigada, mas, por favor, vamos parar com a melação"

"Aham. E o que você faz depois de almoçar na casa do seu irmão?"

"Deixo meus pais na Toca e volto para casa"

"Só isso?"

"Só isso"

"E é isso que você vai fazer amanhã?"

"É, e se fosse quiser ir junto pode ir. EU só não te convido porque eu sei que você não vai"

"É claro que eu vou, você só tem que prometer que vai me proteger que vai me proteger dos seus irmãos"

"Eu prometo tentar fazer isso"

"Acho que isso já está bom"

Eu não acredito que eu aceitei ir no covil do inimigo, mas a Ginevra disse que vai me proteger dos irmãos dela então não tem problema. Pelo menos eu acho que não.

Ginevra terminou seu café e disse que tinha que tomar banho e ir almoçar na casa da "Mione"

"Quer ir almoçar na casa dela comigo?"

"Não obrigado. Acho que eu vou atrapalhar a fofoca de vocês. E além do mais eu vou ensaiar discursos para falar para os seus irmãos quando eles forem me matar"

Quando eu terminei meu café fui esperá-la na sala.

Ela saiu do quarto com uma jeans escura (que foi um dos meus presentes para ela no seu aniversário), uma camiseta preta e um tênis.

Deu-me um beijo, pegou a chave do carro e foi até a porta.

"Ensaie bem os seus discursos. Às 8:00 horas eu estou de volta"

É, eu acho que eu vou ter bastante tempo para "ensaiar os meus discursos".


End file.
